Personal Space
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Most people would define personal space as a appropriate space between two people. On the other hand, Hinata Hyuga defined it as something Naruto Uzumaki did not know about.


**Hey people. I was reading some stuff when I came across a really good story and I decided to make my version. Also I was avoiding studying for my final. XD **

**As always I don't own Naruto but I do own my personal space... so at least I have something XD**

**Personal Space**

Most people would define personal space as a appropriate space between two people. On the other hand, Hinata Hyuga defined it as something Naruto Uzumaki did not know about.

For as long as she could remember Naruto was always on Hinata's personal space, it grew in to a habit once they grew up and became closer but still Hinata didn't feel comfortable. Especially when his proximity made her feel light headed and dizzy.

It anger her that no one would scold Naruto about his actions, given that everyone knew the end results. They always laughed at her and ruffled her head when she would wake up from her previous fainting episode. Didn't anyone get the hint that it should be stop before she fainted? But no one really did anything about it.

It was always the same. He would appear from out of nowhere, taking her completely by surprise and stand so close to her that the tip of their nose nearly touched. Then he told her whatever was on his mind and then he would notice how she would be frozen in place, staring into his blue eyes with a very black expression while her face grew crimson by the minutes. They he would ask if she was sick, followed by touching her forehead, trying to measure her temperature and that's when she would faint.

Always the same…

And she was tired of it. "I will put an end to this" She told herself but she never expected it to be that way.

It started out normally. Hinata was on the park with some of her friends, just a passing a normal summer day when suddenly Naruto appeared in front of her.

Like always Hinata froze and stared into his eyes but this time she heard as Sasuke, Naruto's best friend, chuckled and said: "Here we go again. Same old Hinata" He said.

And it was his comment and the others faint laughter that made Hinata snapped. She lifted her arms and pushed Naruto far away from her as she yelled: "Get away from me" earning a shock/hurt expression from Naruto and various gasp from her friends.

Had Hinata Hyuga, Konoha's most quiet, gentle girl had yelled at Naruto? Had she really pushed him away?

Hinata glared at them all and stomped away, still angry and please with her action.

As time passed, Hinata's angry and pleased feelings began to melt. The look on Naruto's face haunted her brains and it was then she notice her poor choice in words. She hadn't mean it like that. She didn't mean for it to sound like the villagers but she had.

"Hinata…" Suddenly she heard someone call her name from far back. She turned around to find the man she had yelled at not so long ago, the same expression was still in his face.

"Naruto" She whispered as she began to walk closer, causing him to step back.

"I'm sorry" He said as he looked down at his feet. "I didn't know you felt that way"

"I didn't mean it like that" She said too quickly. Naruto's eyes snapped back at her. "It just that you were too close" She explained. "You were invading my personal space"

"Personal space?" Naruto asked, confuse. Hinata was right, he didn't really understand what personal space was.

"It makes me a little uncomfortable when you stand so close and I don't like how people make fun of me every time I faint" She said carefully.

"Oh" Naruto murmured. "I'm sorry" He said as he looked deep into her eyes. "I wish I could promise you that I won't be doing that anymore, but I can't"

"What do you mean?" She asked. This time it was he who moved closer, but for the first time he kept some distance.

"Because I can't help myself. I just get so excited to see you and the only thing I think about is being as near as I can be" He confessed making her blush. "I've been keeping myself so close because when I see you I just want to kiss you" He said as he stepped as close as he always has been and for the first time, Hinata didn't mind.

Time slowed down and their lips met. They opened their mouth and explored each other mouths, forgetting everything else.

After that day, Hinata didn't mind Naruto closeness. After all her personal space was now he's as well .

* * *

Review and Favorite


End file.
